


Fear Not This Night

by Xanxi



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Embedded Video, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta canción es, probablemente, una de las más inspiradoras que he escuchado jamás y es la culpable de todas las ideas que se me están ocurriendo de escribir cosas sobre mis personajes del Guild Wars 2.</p><p>Así que tenía que dejar constancia de ella aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Not This Night

_ _

 

_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._  
  
_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._  
  
_Awaken from a quiet sleep, hear the whispering of the wind._  
  
_Awaken as the silence grows in a solitude of the night._  
  
_Darkness spreads through all the land and your weary eyes open silently._  
  
_Sunsets have forsaken all and must open their eyes and,_  
  
_Nightmares come when shadows grow..._  
  
_Ice glows and heartbeats slow_  
  
_\----_  
  
_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._  
  
_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._  
  
_And you can always be strong._  
  
_Lift your voice, with the first light of dawn._  
  
_Dawn is just a heartbeat away_  
  
_Hope's just a sunrise away._  
  
_\----_  
  
_Distant sounds of melodies calling through the night to your heart._  
  
_Auroras, mists and echoes dance in the solitude of our life._  
  
_Pleading silent arias gently grieving in captive misery._  
  
_Darkness sings a forlorn song and yet our hope can still rise up._  
  
_Nightmares come when shadows grow._  
  
_Lift your voice, lift your heart._  
  
_\----_  
  
_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._  
  
_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._  
  
_And though the night sky's filled with blackness..._  
  
_Fear not rise up... come on and take my hand._  
  
_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._  
  
_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._  
  
_\----_  
  
_Fear not this night, you will not go astray._  
  
_Though shadows fall, still the stars find their way._  
  
_And you can always be strong._  
  
_Lift your voice, with the first light of dawn._  
  
_Dawn is just a heartbeat away_  
  
_Hope's just a sunrise away._

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Jeremy Soule.  
> Lyrics by Ree Soesbee.


End file.
